


A favor

by llutei



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Size Difference, dinosaurs are in heat, drake here is a little possessive, hawkins is just jaded of all dinosaurs in wano, hybrid!Drake, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llutei/pseuds/llutei
Summary: Aside from dealing with missions and orders, Hawkins also has to take care of the needs of Wano users who are zoan. As it happens, Drake has a little problem in these difficult months, and he needs Hawkins' help.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/X Drake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	A favor

**Author's Note:**

> I only took the nsfw part of a fic that I was writing, I was tired of take the end, so I published the best part ?? for you, to enjoy it  
> Besides, I must mention that there is a big difference in size between, since Drake is in his hybrid form and grows a lot  
> I apologize in advance because my native language is not English and I commit many misspellings :')  
> Have fun!!

His hands began to tremble slightly as he leaned against the rock wall between the alleys of the houses. He held her breath as he gradually tried to control the breath, but th chest dropped and rose quickly, beads of sweat slipping down her neck and down to his chest. There was no way he liked other people to see the mess he was making, because Hawkins was only wanting to end this once and for all. Having to take care of the whims of a small child hindered him in every way. Drake's quirks, exactly. Having to deal with his jealousy only gave him headaches, and he still had a hard time assimilating why he was in a crew where most of the members were bratty dinosaurs, when Hawkins was not supposed to be anyone's babysitter, but apparently he had been given that title suddenly.

Drake concentrated on grabbing his hips and clenching his nails to the point of digging them into the blond's white skin, with its hybrid form, his strength had increased and he had to lift the body that was no longer touching the ground, tangled part of his tail in his right thigh to hold him, giving him more space to look hungrily and desperate his ass. Drake's cock was thirsty to get inside and feel the heat, he himself dripped sweat from his forehead and his scales, his small and sharp pupils cornering his gaze from behind, savoring each piece of Hawkins' shoulder and neck with strong bites that he drew moans and gasps. The clenched his jaw, the louder the scream, and as Hawkins always says... there's a higher percentage of people patrolling around finding out he's in an alley containing Drake's lust in those tough months. Even a trace of saliva spilled quickly down his lips, up to his chin and dripping, falling at the beginning of his back.

’'Hnn…’' Hawkins let out a friendly groan from the contact, digging his nails vigorously into the wall as the small flush on his cheeks grew and his brow furrowed. He impatiently rocked his hips, inviting her to start filling him with his big cock, looking sideways back to appreciate the large size he had obtained thanks to the side effect of the zoan fruit. He had felt him inside more times, but not like this, it was the first time dealing with something that took almost twice the length and just thinking about it melted all the thoughts.

The zoan won't stop panting, feeling his muscles tense and his nails sink into the flesh creating big marks where he squeezed, moving his waist back and forth several times to cause a hot and steamy touch, dripping pre-cum from the tip while lightly teasing Hawkins' wet hole. He left an impatient roar, positioning himself correctly as he frowned, with one hand, he climbed up Hawkins's body, his fingernail running through his flesh and delicately ripping the fabric that was in his way from the shirt causing tremors in the body that he was under him and gasps of surprise. ‘’If you hear yourself like that now, I can't wait to imagine what other noises you'll make later…’’

Hawkins in response, he sighed, his lips trembling, thirsty for contact as he allowed his face to turn as red as a strawberry, looking slightly back as he struggled in an effort not to fall off his support on the wall, nailing claws of straw in the rubble until they are minimally destroyed. He moaned more from rage than despair, even showing an impatient face that he never showed, because he had to deal with it. Her legs shuddered, curving slightly in response to Drake's so dangerous and yet simple touch, her body curled forward, her gaze fully contacted those light blue eyes, searching for more than just words. ‘’I swear that if you don't start, I'll stick a nail in your n- ’’

His words were left in the air by a slap in one of his buttocks, with the palm of his hand, very strong leaving a mark of her. Hawkins gasped in surprise, his breath catching on his chest when he felt the itch in his ass at the end. He frowned even more. He looked adorable in Drake's eyes. Hawkins was actually adorable at all times of the day, but now more than ever. He took the opportunity to lie down a little on his back, grabbing with the same hand that had hit him in the ass earlier, he held tightly to his neck without strangling him, lifting his body until he stopped almost in the air thanks to him. Raising his face so he could act in comfort while in a wild and careless clash he pressed his lips together regardless of whether there was an unforeseen collision with his hybrid form or not. The magician gladly replied reluctantly, moaning intensely at the hard contact. Drake wanted to drink and feel every vibration of her moans and gasps in his mouth, hot, rough. Her moans were only for him, and he didn't want anyone else to hear them.

He rammed his body until a scream of pleasure was stifled by the kiss, burying his cock from a lunge as deep as he could as he growled and spittle fell from his lips, his body warming up as fast as the magician's scream came from his lips. Their legs trembled from bending, while both bodies burned, releasing sighs and gasps when they both had to breathe to kiss again. Drake felt so hot that he would swear he was going to freak out more than he was right now, while Hawkins could only melt and give in to the mixture of pleasure and heat. He never moved apart from getting where he couldn't anymore, as the walls sucked him in to keep going more and more, until Hawkins's ass stuck against Drake's skin, as his entire length had entered within a blow as it filled him to the bottom. Hawkins's entire body was reduced to the word; disaster, as he moaned delusionally and choked at the same time, the zoan's hand pressed to his neck as their tongues continued to play in the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and understood well, have a good day ! (If you want scream about these two or talk my twitter is llutei :D)


End file.
